Compared to common liquid crystal display techniques, ADS (Advanced-super Dimensional Switching) display technique can provide wider angle of view, higher transmittance, shorter response time and higher brightness and contrast, and is therefore becoming more popular.
In an ADS-LCD (Advanced-Super Dimensional Switching-Liquid Crystal Display), pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed in an array substrate, and may generate a multi-dimensional electric filed for driving liquid crystals, thus achieving a display function.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of one sub-pixel area of an array substrate of an ADS-LCD, and the structure comprises a gate line 11, a common electrode line 12, a data line 13, a thin film transistor 30 (the region in the dashed circle in FIG. 1), a common electrode 14 and a pixel electrode 15. The thin film transistor 30 indicated by the dashed circle in FIG. 1 comprises: a gate 31 electrically connected to the gate line 11 through which a gate signal may be supplied to the gate 31; a source 32 electrically connected to the data line 13 through which a source signal may be supplied to the source 32; and a drain 33 electrically connected to the pixel electrode 15 which may be charged through the drain 33. Further, the common electrode 14 is electrically connected to the common electrode line 12 through which an electric signal may be supplied to the common electrode 14.
As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional pixel electrode 15 is provided with a plurality of slits 40 thereon, and when electric signals are applied to the common electrode 14 and the pixel electrode 15 at the same time, fringe fields are formed at the positions of the slits so as to drive the liquid crystals to achieve a display function. As a gate line or a data line is provided between two adjacent sub-pixel areas, the electric field at the positions corresponding to the gate line and the data line is weak, and therefore, it is difficult to drive the liquid crystals, resulting in problems such as low transmittance, display delay and the like.